So you enjoy killing?
by gaarahugger
Summary: Hitomi has an abnormal occurrence in her childhood, which messes up her entire life. Her thirst for blood and her desire of making the boy she loves proud of her makes her the second threat of the Village Hidden in the Sand. WARNING for lemons, gore.
1. Prologue

_**So…You enjoy killing? Prologue**_

_Hitomi._

My name is Hitomi. My parents gave me this name because of the beautiful set of eyes I have been gifted with; I had big ebony pupils that made everyone look at me in awe. My eyes were almost terrifying, but in a cute way. I had long black hair that hung around my hips.

I am six years old and have lived peacefully until this day by the edge of the Sunagakure village. My parents loved me; I was sure of that. I was daddy's little girl. Whenever he would come from missions I would sprint to the door and gave him a big hug. My mother always spoiled me when dad would be gone every now and then.

I never had any friends. Not that my parents wouldn't let me, but I had quite a shy nature and I would get picked on for it. I was not sad though. The only ones I needed were my parents. They were the most important people in my life.

One day mommy took me along with her to go make some groceries in the center of the village. My mother was always cautious around this area, always holding my hand and looking around more carefully. I did not know why, though.

On this day I saw the boy that was going to be my friend; for life.

When mommy and I were getting out of the market I saw the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes upon. He was alone on the playground holding a teddy bear. He looked lonely, just like me. I pulled on my mommy's hand and pointed at him. She began hurrying her pace. I asked her why we were rushing. I wanted to talk to him. She looked at me with the most hate filled eyes I have ever seen; she was scared and angry as if thinking how could I ask her such a thing. She stopped and slapped me before resumed running away from the center. As we were running away I looked at him. He also saw me. Maybe he heard when mother slapped me. He kept looking at me, never breaking the gaze until I was out of sight.

When we got home mother apologized to me. She has never slapped me before. Ever. She pulled me aside and made me promise not to go near that boy again. But I kind of knew I was lying to her. She told me he was dangerous and that he would kill me. She said that he was a _monster_. She said that word with such hate and disgust it scared me; my mother scared me. That little boy looked as innocent and naïve as me. He was cute even. I refused to believe her. There was no way he was a monster.

That night we were evicted from the village by the orders of the Kazekage. The entire village was here, shaking in fear. There was a loud growl, followed by the sound of buildings being crushed. I could see through the crack of the gate, the beast that was terrorizing the village. This whole thing lasted for like three hours. When we were allowed to enter the village we discovered that our house has been totally destroyed; the whole village was destroyed for that matter. My parents were not poor, nor rich. They cared for one another more than their possessions, so they were happy we got out of this without being harmed. The Kazekage announced that he was going to help us rebuilt our houses. Everything would be alright…But my question was…where did that beast came from out of nowhere? No one would tell me anything, and I was afraid of asking my parents because I did not want to be punished again. I did not know anything, but I needed to find out.

Could the so called beast be connected in some way to the little boy my mommy calls a monster? But how? It was impossible, there has to be another answer, it was absurd.

That night when we rested in the shelter I kept thinking about it, but to no avail. I could not figure things on my own. I think that…I will ask that boy; when the time comes. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?

A few weeks later, after our house was remade my parents gave me permission to go make some friends in the park. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I had to find _him_. I have not once seen him since then, but something deep in my gut told me he would be there, or in that area. On my way to the center I heard a noise down some random alley. It sounded like some kind of muffled screams. Was there someone getting robbed or…

The alley was kind of dark, but the moon made a good light source. There was a taller figure and a small one. Then realization hit me. It was that little boy…what was going on?

In one swift movement of the little boy's wrist, sand rose from the ground and latched out at the adult. When the little boy tightened his fist, his victim has exploded, tainting the walls around him in blood. My heart was racing. I just assisted at a crime…I was not scared…I was kind of nervous. What he just did made my stomach nervous. I was not grossed out…I couldn't put my finger on it. What I was feeling I had no idea.

I just wanted to see more. This little boy…amazed me. I like it.

The boy turned around and walked towards me. I did not turn to hide. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to command his sand to hold me like that…

Before he got out the alley I felt someone pull me back and sprint off carrying me. It was my father.

When we got home both my parents scolded me, telling me I was grounded. I did not listen to them. My mind was on that little boy and at what he had done with such ease. Was I a freak for thinking that? That I was excited for someone else's death?

One day I was helping my mother hang clothes outside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little lizard that has just blew its cover. I thought about capturing it and show it to my mommy, and before I knew it, the lizard was floating in front of my face. I was controlling the being. I would make it spin around, I made it go closer or further. I was holding it like I was controlling some kind of invisible force…like I had some kind of invisible hands picking things up for me. I called for my mommy to show her what I could do, hoping I could make her proud. When she turned towards me her eyes widened. She slapped the lizard away and took me inside. She threw me in my room and whispered "Just…what are you?" before closing the door. I heard she locked the door.

What did she mean by that? I was her daughter…Did I do something I was not supposed to? I did not understand. My mommy would just get me food and lock me in my room. She never let me out since then. When daddy came home I heard him and mommy arguing. They never argued before. I sat on my bed when daddy opened the door to my room. He looked at me with a shocked and disgusted expression on his face. He covered his mouth and sprint to the bathroom to puke. My mommy came in and began hitting me more and more violently. I tried to run, to go to my father to protect me. When I finally escaped my mother's grasp I ran in my father's arms. I felt him embracing me and for a moment I thought he was going to make some sense in this…but how wrong I was…

I felt the cold, metallic blade of a kunai on my nape. He was going to kill me. My parents were planning to kill me. I was so upset…but most of all…I felt angry…How could the only people I cared about treat me like this? I loved my parents with all my being…I did not understand. I struggled against my father's grip. Then I remembered the little boy…and the powers I discovered not so long ago.

I closed my eyes and I thought about how I would kill my parents, ripping their skin apart until only their skeleton would remain. I would paint every inch of this house's walls in blood and spread the sweet smell of death all over the place.

I opened my eyes and it was done. Just like that. My parents were dead.

I was alone…I never wanted to kill them, but they left me no choice. They wanted to kill me first.

My father's remains were scattered all over the bathroom. His skeleton was lying in the tub in an unnatural position. I walked closer to observe my surroundings. It was beautiful; so, so beautiful.

Everything was fine until I saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes…

My eyes were the most unnatural shade of white…I had no pupils, not anymore…It was just my white eyeball…But I still could see perfectly. Hm…This must be the reason why my parents locked me up and decided to kill me. This and my powers…I was a _monster_…in their eyes at least…

But I thought I was so beautiful…I was very beautiful…I caressed my pale cheeks. I was so pure and soft…I was perfect.

I silently walked out of the house. It was dark outside, but I knew someone who I could share my achievements with. Someone who was always awake and brought me to enjoy this…This desire to kill…

I skipped my way to the park with a big grin on my face. I was happy; so happy. There was no one who could forbid me to see that little boy again…

I found him torturing another unfortunate soul…My heart skipped a beat.

He was playing with him, tormenting him. The pitiful human escaped him, but tripped and fell down when he saw my face. I walked towards the little boy, with the same happy grin. I looked at the little boy, then at the human. He was paralyzed in fear. This made me excited, I felt so powerful, so free…

The human raised his head and looked at me in fear…Those eyes. Those disgusting eyes…The same eyes my parents looked at me with; because of my beautiful eyes…

I took him by the neck and raised him up high, as high as I could and tore him up limb from limb. When I split his stomach up I tore his inside up until he was unrecognizable.

Both the boy and I were covered in blood. I took steps towards him. He did not look at me with hate, just indifference. That was good enough for me. I felt so alike with him, I smiled at him and decided to speak.

"So…You enjoy killing?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**So…You enjoy killing? Chapter 1**_

The boy kept looking at me indifferently. His eyes held a mischievous look, sign he was up to something. Sand rose from the ground and tried to get closer and closer to me. I let him do whatever he wanted. Even if he wanted to hurt me, he couldn't. When I felt the sand touch me I almost gasped in amazement. He was finally interacting with me. I kept my eyes locked with his, never once looking away. He raised me up in the air as more sand tried to cover me up. He wanted to kill me. Was it wrong of me to think that this wasn't as bad as it sounded? The thought of dying by his hand got my heart beating with excitement.

Hm…Maybe not right now…

When I got myself out of his sand I saw his surprised stare before turning back to his emotionless one. I hopped on the ground and looked at him ready to speak.

"You haven't answered my question."

He turned around and walked away from me. He was not going to get away. Not now. I followed him until I managed to get close to him. By then we were in front of the Kage mansion.

"Leave me alone." I heard his raspy voice making me shiver in delight.

"I can't…I will never leave you alone."

He turned around and this time he glared at me. He maneuvered his little hand in the air and summoned the sand to wrap around me, but it went right through me instead.

He sighed in surprise and vanished in a swirl of sand. Where did he run off to? I didn't want to hurt him I thought he knew that. I did not know what else to do but wait for him to show up again. There was no one waiting for me at home anyway.

I was alone and he was the only one I had left.

Even though we never talked I felt connected to this mysterious boy. I still did not have his name.

I waited and waited until the sun came up and the villagers steadily began to crawl down the streets like the dirty little mongrels they were. As they walked passed me I looked them deep in the eye and smiled; chuckled every once in a while. I fed on the fear in their eyes. They disgusted me.

I am just a little girl and I cause a mature man to scowl and glare at me because my eyes lost their pupils. These idiots do not even know my powers and they fear and hate me. The world we live in is disgusting.

I wanted a world where only that little boy and I were to be alive. A world where we would be exempted of people looking at us like we were not meant to live; like our death was an absolute necessity.

I sat on the bench in front of the Kazekage mansion still waiting for him to appear. I needed to be more persuasive. I came to the conclusion that he only came out at night so I had to waste time until then…I was kind of hungry.

There was a small fair near the mansion. The smell of food was protruding though the air making my stomach rumble. I walked at the entrance and time seemed to stop with every step I took. It was silence. People were grabbing their children and began walking away, running even. I found myself in front of a mask stand looking intently at a silly mask. I was still a kid after all and I was not over these frivolous things…The store vendor looked scared and angry. He followed my eye trail and saw I was looking at the mask. With a growl he took the mask and tossed it to the ground.

"Take it and _leave_!" He yelled with poison.

I looked at the mask on the ground, then at the vendor again. In the next second his head was cut off and landed right in front of me. I looked him in his dead eyes and whispered my thanks. I took the mask off the floor and put it on. I looked around and I found myself alone again.

I shrugged it off and followed the smell of food. The fair looked abandoned, but the products were still on display. After I ate at my heart's content and was about to leave the fair there were a lot of shinobi that looked like they were waiting for me. I stopped in front of them and regarded them emotionlessly. I heard them whispering to each other.

"Hey…are you sure she is the one? She's just a kid."

"Kazekage-sama said she was a kid…The monster killed her entire family last night."

"She's a menace."

"Let's just capture her and take her to him. She's just a kid.

"But hey…look at her eyes…monster."

I did not say anything and walked closer to them. I heard enough. Who are these mongrels calling a monster? I am beautiful…they just couldn't see that. It was their fault; their eyes were broken. They did not deserve to see. I approached them slowly. They flinched when I got closer. They did not know what I could do but I guess they were terrified by the rumors. One by one I killed; more like tortured. I did not know if they would live or not, but I would take my revenge by giving them immense pain as I ripped out their eyeballs and let them bleed.

I walked past them not being pleased with their screams of agony. I wanted more; so much more. I wanted to see red. I turned to look at them. They were on the ground with their hands on their face. Then this idea popped into my head. I made one stop covering his eyes and kicked some sand in his face. He was screaming like he was on fire.

When I was tired of them I squished them leaving only their skeleton remains. I turned around and bumped into a man with a strange hat. He glared at me and I noticed he had thick black marking around his eyes, similar to those of the little boy. I felt a hard hit in the back of my head and fell in the arms of the man. I was overcome by darkness.

**…**

**…**

**…**

I felt weak and dizzy. I could feel myself being held in a standing position with my arms and legs apart. My eyes were blindfolded. I was practically left defenseless. My beautiful eyes were covered. I began struggling against the tight grasp but to no avail. I hated being hopeless.

I heard a door opening and closing.

I heard a few steps coming towards me.

I hated this.

What I did was not my fault. They made me do it. They made me a monster, but they were wrong. I had to make them see that. I did only the good thing.

"What's your name?" Someone said in a deep voice.

"I don't talk to strangers."

"I am the Kazekage and I demand you answer me."

"My name is Hitomi Inoue."

He scoffed. "How did a kid like you manage to kill my shinobi?"

"I killed your people as well…my parents I killed last night. They wanted to kill me. You have seen my eyes right? And how beautiful they are…"

"You're a failure…like my son…How did you kill them without even touching them?"

"I seemed to develop some powers…I control some invisible 'arms'…I don't know why…I just think and…I kill. But I must see you in order to kill…Seems you figured that out since you covered my eyes."

"You will be staying here from now on. I can't afford to lose people."

"They chose to die…they looked at me like that…Like I was a thing…"

"Useless rubble..."

"I will escape…and I will kill you…"

He shrugged me off and I heard him leave the room. My body was already feeling tired from this position. My hands were bound too tightly. I could not escape, at least not on my own; I was aware of that. I slowly felt myself drifting to a light sleep.

When I woke up I felt warm and cozy. I smelt sandalwood and cinnamon. In an instant I remembered my previous surroundings. I was hung in a sitting position, and now I was laid down in a comfortable bed. I slowly rose from the bed and looked around. I was in a room filled with teddy bears. Some were damaged and repaired with patches and sewed up. Even beside me there was a teddy bear. In the far depth of the room I saw a little boy sitting on a chair looking sharply at me. It was the same boy I was looking for. The boy that showed me the beauty of killing; the boy with the hair as scarlet as blood.

I got off the bed and walked towards him. "What's your name?" I said.

"How can you not know?"

"My parents never told me…So tell me please…Who are you?" I smiled truthfully at him.

"Gaara."

My smile widened at my achievement. "My name is Hi-"

"I know who you are. I heard you and father talking earlier…"

"I see…"

"So let's see it."

I looked at him confused. "See what?"

"I challenge you to hurt me. Can you?"

"I can…But I don't want to."

"Hm…why not?"

"I am thankful to you…for showing me how beautiful ripping people apart is."I looked at his hair and felt the unstoppable urge to touch it. "I came to love the color red…" When I was about to touch him his sand stopped me.

"You said you were not going to hurt me."

"I'm not…It's just…your hair is so beautiful…"

His eyes widened for a second before his expression turned to an emotionless one again. "What do you want?" He said with poison. Only he was allowed to use that tone with me.

"I want to be next to you…when you kill. I want to be your accomplice. I want to kill…everyone but you. I only want the two of us to breathe."

He glared at me. Only he was allowed to look at me like that. "I don't believe you."

"Who do I have to kill to make you believe? I would kill the entire village for you."

"Leave. My father brought you here thinking I would kill you somehow. Leave before I change my mind."

"I don't want to leave. I am not afraid of you. You can't kill me. I already escaped from your jutsu once…I can do it a second time."

"I don't care, just leave!"

I backed away and sat on the bed looking at him. "No. You're…all I have left…You're the only one who doesn't see me as a monster…You're the only one who understands me. We are alike, Gaara."

"Don't compare me to you! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you enjoy killing and that alone makes me want to stay by you."

"I don't trust you!"

"Do what you will to me Gaara…anything to convince you I will stay by you. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Do you even know what the hell you're asking? You want to be my toy, is that what you want?!"

"I can be whatever you want me to be…as long as I am near you…As long as I am near you I won't ever have to be lonely."

He looked at me for a long time. He must be thinking about what I have been saying. I relaxed on the bed and looked around the room some more. I was not tense or anything; I was just nervous for his answer. I wanted him to accept me. I shuddered at the thought of both of us helping each other kill. I adored the way he kills…quick and painless but with a lot of red…I enjoyed killing slow and painful. I liked to hear people screaming in pain because of me.

I looked at him and he got off the chair and made small steps towards me. "I will let you near me when I kill…but I have a rule you need to obey."

"Anything."

"Once I mark you there is no going back for you. If you want to give up on our bargain I will kill you the next second you do. If you give up it's a sign you betrayed me."

"That is alright with me…because I won't ever want to stop killing…I want to make you proud…Will you mark me now?"

He nodded. "However there is another rule you must respect…You won't get attached to me in a more personal way…You are forbidden to fall in love with me. You are only my accomplice, and will kill whenever I am near you."

But I already did love him…I guess I could hide it for now…He will see…Love will be something he will need like air. I nodded my head and accepted his rules. "I vow to respect these rules…and make you proud of me…"

"Take off your shirt and lay on the bed on your stomach."

I did as he said. I tossed the shirt on the floor and got on the bed. I felt his weight on the mattress right next to me. The next thing I felt was a silky caress on my back. I was about to ask what it was but I found out as soon as I was feeling a burning sensation on the center of my back. I grasped the sheets because of the scorching pain that was plastered on my back. But it was worth it. He agreed and I was allowed to be with him. That thought made the pain more bearable.

When he stopped hurting me I let go if the bed covers and turned to look at him.

"What did you draw on my back?" I did not ask in an accusative tone. I asked with pure curiosity.

"The same thing that is written on my forehead. You belong to me now."

"That sounds good…It's so pretty." There it was again, the widening of his eyes… "Do you want to play?"

"What?"

"Let's go play ball. I don't really have one but we could use daddy's thick skull."

"I don't want to play. Not ever since…that day…" He placed his hand on the scar on his head and looked as if he was thinking hard about something…

"Did you do that to yourself?" He nodded; his eyes still distant. "What happened…that day?"

"That's none of your business."

"You heard about my past…I only find it fair if you tell me yours as well." He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "When are we going to kill?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Tonight. You can stay here and…sleep…until then."

"Won't you sleep as well?"

"I don't sleep." With that he left.

I tried to shift on my back, but it stung because of the wound so I decided to stay in that position.

I wasn't as thrilled by the idea of killing than being close to him. I could say I enjoyed killing because I saw the passion in his eyes when he did it. I never saw anyone being as passionate for something as he was. The moment I saw him kill something inside me snapped. All my thoughts and dreams were about him. Everything I did was for him. My passion was not killing.

It was Gaara.

Gaara was my passion.

I wanted to be like him because in my view Gaara was perfection…so I adopted his 'hobby' of killing anyone that crosses his road; and I wanted to help him at any cost. Killing was all he enjoyed. This was the only way of reaching him. Killing made no sense without Gaara. I knew what he did was wrong but…it did not matter much to me. I wanted Gaara happy.

All that mattered was Gaara.

At the realization I smiled to myself and closed my eyes trying to dream of Gaara.

**…**

**…**

**…**

I was woken up by the door being closed down loudly. I was startled and got up in the bed in a sitting position. The light got turned on and I saw Gaara by the door looking at me with his usual emotionless mask.

"We have to go."

"Right…" I got up and searched for my shirt. I found it down on the floor. I slid the shirt on walked closer to Gaara. I was still kind of sleepy and his way of waking me up made me extremely fussy.

"You changed your mind? You don't seem so enthusiastic now…Remember. You change your mind-"

"You kill me. I got it!" I yelled irritated.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" He yelled back.

"The way you woke me up irritated me to no end."

He snorted at me and turned around to open the door. "Imagine never closing your eyes for a nap in your life. How irritated could you be then?"

What he said that night made me feel quite bad but I could not help my behavior. But he said he does not sleep. I decided to pursue him tonight in telling me what happened that night. I would press on until he would vanish eventually like he evaded me that night.

We walked out of the room and out of the building. On the way out I saw the man that took me and interrogated me. He no longer had those black things around his eyes. He glared at both of us but did not interfere. This man was no threat to me I decided. One by one I could see two children that looked slightly older than me and Gaara. I could see the way they looked at me. I wanted to hide. Whenever we were close enough to them they would spring away from us into their rooms I presumed.

"What was-"

"Don't bother…"

I decided not to press further. When we were out on the streets the villagers weren't there. We kept looking through the village in hopes of finding 'meat'. He looked alleys and roofs but because of the fear of him no one would get out at night. Not even the homeless were to be found. We would just have to see and wait. We sat on a bench in the park in silence. The screeching of a swing was becoming more and more deafening until de spoke again.

"We just have to wait…Then you can show me what you can do."

"What if there is no one?"

"You don't wish to kill?"

"I do…but what if-"

"Shut up. There…always is someone."

I sighed and waited in silence again. We seemed to be waiting for hours until we heard the squeal of a tiny dog that was trying to run past us. Gaara grabbed him by his foot and raised him in the air.

"Kill it." He said bitterly.

I looked at the helpless little dog scared out of its mind. Was it right to kill an animal? "I only agreed to kill people. I won't kill it and you won't either."

"You're defying me already?"

"This was not part of our deal. Put him down and let him go. Give him to me."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Give him to me so that I can show you." He looked at the dog for a long time shaking him in circles while he still was in the air; toying with him. "Come on. Today."

He tossed him in my direction and I managed to catch him and bring him to my chest. He was shivering and whimpering in terror. I caressed his little back and head until he finally began wagging his tail in joy. I finally got the chance to look at him closer and noticed he had a blind eye. His eye must be extremely uncomfortable. I couldn't imagine not seeing in one eye. But he was so…beautiful…

I looked over at Gaara. He was on the bench again looking completely uninterested. I walked an sat next to him still holding the stay puppy. "He calmed down…" I whimpered.

He glanced at the dog and whispered. "Mongrel."

I smiled. "You want to name him Mongrel?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That thing is not staying with us. It's infested in flees."

"A nice warm bath would fix him up…Haven't you noticed something?"

"Hm?"

"He doesn't fear us…"

"I get it you forgot how he reacted when I picked it up."

"He did not know what was happening to him. Of course he was scared. He must have been."

He snorted. "Maybe she abandoned it."

"No mother does that."

He was silent for a moment. "Do you even think before you speak? Your mother tried to kill you."

"I still…love my mother…She was too blind to see how beautiful I really was…Sometimes people fear you because you are special. I killed her, yes. But if I didn't she would kill me…and I don't think I deserved that…I got every right to live, just like her. She pushed away her right to live when she decided to end my life. At that time, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just…" I looked him deep in the eyes. "I saw you kill and…I liked what I saw…" I looked at the moon; no one said anything for what seemed life half an hour. The atmosphere was tense. "That's why…I don't fear you, Gaara…You are indeed special but I don't see the monster that I am supposed to see. If you were a real monster you would destroy this village and move on to the next until no one breathes anymore. You just wait for people to look at you and have fear plastered on their face before you kill…I know that hurts because I get the same looks…Just look at me…I like my eyes but…it's not enough. Different doesn't mean wrong. Society thinks we are broken but-"

"Shut up already."

"Gaara-"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to. I need you to speak now. You see the way I think. Why won't you tell me what happened to you. What made you like this?"

"I told you it's none of-"

"It is if I care. I care about you. I want you to be happy."

"You're lying. No one cares about me. Why would you be any different? You saw that man. That man is my father and…he hates me so much…"

"Tell me…"

"No, just-argh" He grabbed onto his head and fell on his knees on the sand groaning in pain.

"Gaara, are you alright?" I got next to him and touched his back.

He shoved me hard. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO! RUN!"

"But why should I…I don't see why…"

"I warned you…"His voice was dark…you could say it wasn't his voice at all. He looked at me and his beautiful pupil less eyes were not there anymore. His eyes were black with golden stars in them. It was scary, I would admit…but neither my mind or heart told me to run. I wanted to embrace him and to whisper encouraging things into his ear.

As I said before I would not mind dying by his hand but…not now. My mission is not complete. He is not happy. He is afraid and lost.

I let the puppy down before Gaara slammed me to the ground, his eyes filled with mischief. This was not Gaara. It was the same demon that terrorized the village not too long ago. We both stared at each other until he lessened up his hold on me. I was free to move my hand so I slowly reached for his hair, still locking eyes with him. I smiled when I felt his soft crimson hair on my fingertips, slowly twisting the tips. I moved my hand from his hair to his soft cheek. I caressed him like he was the most precious person alive. I wasn't long before I was met with hot tears on my face. He was crying. He was fighting the demon off and succeeding. His eyes returned to normal and he still remained on top of me, still spelling his eyes on me. I wiped his tears with my thumb as my hand was still on his face.

"I don't fear you…Gaara-kun."

He stood on top of me petrified. I did not mind one bit. He was so…so cute…

Suddenly he got off of me and threw up the remains of his stomach. I was by his side in an instant rubbing his back in a circular movement. He got up shakily and turned his back on me.

"We are…we are done tonight…Let's go."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Do you not want to?"

"I do but…I don't want to impose…"

"My coward of a father won't say anything to you as long as I have some say in it."

"Maybe I should just go home…I would clean up and stuff…Old blood smells bad…"

"I would like it if you would come. I don't have…anyone to talk to. After all…" He turned to look at me with a severe and possessive glare that sent shivers down my spine. "You're mine."

I smiled at him and nodded walking by his side.

That night I have accomplished something that was beyond amazing…Even though he still acted cold and ruthless…deep down I knew I achieved something.

I won Sabaku no Gaara's trust.

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

_**A.N. Thank you all who commented on the Prologue. It gave me strength to continue the story, though I don't have large hopes for it. I did not think of it thoroughly. I do not know how it will end, but I know I will divide it in two books. The second will be in the second part of Naruto.**_

_**All these thoughts came to me randomly when I felt inspired…I just hope I don't make Gaara OOC. **__**Please**__** give me advice if I am going in the right direction or not. Ideas are also welcome. =)**_


End file.
